Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is generally referred to as a device under test (DUT). ATE typically includes a computer system and a test instrument or a single device having corresponding functionality. ATE is capable of providing test signals to a DUT, receiving response signals from the DUT, and forwarding those response signals for processing to determine whether the DUT meets testing qualifications. Jitter present in test signals from the ATE can affect the quality of the testing performed by the ATE.